


I Did Not See That Coming

by sisko66002



Category: Proof of Life (2000), YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisko66002/pseuds/sisko66002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proof of Life/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. There are some things that Terry's life has not prepared him for. Also on FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did Not See That Coming

I Did Not See That Coming

Discalimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Proof of Life. I am merely borrowing the characters and shall do my best to return them in like-new condition when I am done with them.

Rating: Lets call it a FRM to be on the safe side.

Even two hours after the fact, Terry wasn't sure exactly what had happened. He'd been around the world several times, specialized in solving cases that any sane man would run away from screaming for their mothers all the way home,put his life on the line more times than he felt like counting, and none of it had prepared him for what he had just been through.

He'd just walked out of a small ramen shop in Tokyo, Japan when it had started. A gigantic, neon blue monster, complete with multiple horns and a tail, appeared out of nowhere, grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him a good six feet off the ground with what seemed to be the greatest of ease.

"I think that I'm going to save you for later and devour you while you scream for mercy." Said the demon. "Humans are most tasty while their still squirming."

Terry tried to loosen the monster's grip with his left hand while he went for the gun he had stashed at the small of his back with his right hand, but the moment he had it in his hand the monster shook him and caused him to drop it.

Before Terry could think of anything else that he could do with his situation being what it was the monster dropped him. He managed to land on his feet, but it was still a close call.

The monster was looking over Terry's head at something or someone but Terry didn't dare give his back to the neon blue monster that had assaulted him. A few seconds later a male voice from behind him told Terry that it was a person rather than a thing that the monster was focused on.

"Hn. Pathetic humans like you disgust me." Said the male voice.

Before Terry could react a stiff wind litterly blew him off of his feet and when he looked up It was just in time to see see the monster's head fall off of it's neck followed shortly by by its arms and various other part until all that remained was a pile of chopped up body parts and a rapidly spreading pool of greenish-grey liquid.

About five feet past where the monster had stood stood a short man with spiky black hair who was wearing a black cloak and had his back to Terry. The short man sheathed a katana, glanced back at Terry, and then flitted off. The only feature of the man's face that Terry had clearly seen had been the short man's red eyes.

Doing the only thing he could think to do at the moment, Terry picked up his gun, checked the safety, and stuck it back at the small of his back before walking back to the hotel that he and Dino would be staying at.

Two hours later, Terry still had no idea if he should tell Dino whan he picked the redhead up at the airport the next day or if he was even going to tell him at all.


End file.
